Unmerciful Vengeance in Purple
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: The Saints team up with Katara to defeat the biggest enemies they have ever faced, the boss' brother Dragunov along with Water Tribe Warriors and the brutal Black Angels tear the Saints apart as they struggle to win a war they are overwhelmed by. An adventure with powerful new enemies and Allies, a collaboration between myself and Fasionablylateasusual.
1. Prologue

Gat laid Caterina down on the sofa in the Saints penthouse HQ, her dress shredded and her black/purple hair matted with sweat, _She must have pushed herself hard..._he thought to himself, she had fresh cuts and bruises all over her body. "Get me some antiseptic medicine, wet towels and fresh bandages." he ordered, Pierce some over, patted Gat on the shoulder and walked of to make a few calls. Over the next 4 days, Saints all over Steelport and Stilwater rejoiced and partied over Gats return, knowing that their gang was on top from once again.

But Gat sat by Caterinas side while she recovered in her bedroom and never left her side catering to her every need, one evening Caterina sat up in her bed, steam rose from the coffee mug she held in her hands, she kept glancing to her right at Gat was checking his pistols, Caterina ciuldn't see that he was also looking at her because of his sunglasses. Her full pink lips and full figured body covered only by a simple large shirt tempted him greatly, he grunted and swallowed loudly then holstered his guns.

Cat tried to reach over to her left and get her phone which bleeped again for the hundredth, Gat quickly but gently pulled her back and reached over to get the phone for her, pulling back to give her the phone they came face to face with each other. Their hot breath on each others faces, Cat gulped and looked into his pale blue eyes through his glasses and he stared straight back, she gulped and licked her lips, she could just see his eyes roam her body, leaning slightly forward, their lips mere inches apart the phone beeps loudly again making them jump.

Gat sat back quickly in his chair beside the bed almost falling over backwards, both of them flushed from the proximity, he handed her the phone and she looked at her messages, Pierce came into the room "Boss we need you, the Syndicate are acting up because you're out of commission." he looked back and forth between them. "Heh bunch of bitches, just because you're down doesn't mean you're out, come on Cat lets fuck them up." Gat looked at Cat with a smile, she grinned and turned so her feet were on the floor.

"Let me get changed these fuckers need a lesson on who the boss around here." Pierce made a whooping sound and left them alone he was ecstatic with the news that they would be fighting back again. Gat followed behind him, Cat got out of her bed and looked into the mirror above her chest of drawers. Pulling the shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor she looked at her naked body in the mirror, tiny scars adorned her body, scars of both love and war, she thought back to what happened just a few minutes ago.

Being so close with Johnny, why hadn't he kissed her? She wondered to herself there was a grey scar that stood out from all the pink ones, it seemed to itch which was something it hadn't done for a long time, it sent chills down her body, it meant something scarier than the Syndicate or SKAG or even the American military was coming. Something dark and dangerous she considered to be from the depths of hell was coming and just as she had gotten Johnny back too.

She tired to shake it off but couldn't, the chill clung to her body almost like a second skin, tracing the grey scar across her abdomen and down to her waist she shuddered and stopped. There was things she needed to kill.

Caterina walked down the street in front of the Saints HQ, cars lay on fire and bodies were strewn across the floor along with blood splashed all over as well, her Saints ran amok all over the city kill any gangs members they saw in fierce battles. Johnny walked along side Cat as Syndicate members died around them, looking at here sideways, he watched her firing her K6 Krukov fully upgraded with glee. Empty shells jumped from the chamber and made tinkling sounds as they hit the floor, something in her eyes bothered him.

She was beautiful to him and he couldn't believe he didn't kiss her earlier, he just didn't want to rush her, "I nedd her!" he growled, grabbing her shoulder he spun her around and held her by both of her shoulders and kissed her, Cats eyes flew open with surprise but Cat revelled in his kiss like always. Her scar itched again but she didn't care, Gat was there with her...

What they didn't know was that unfriendly eyes watched from afar on top a near by building...

Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara watched Gat and Caterian from a roof of an abandoned building. It had been Sokka's idea to move the Water Tribe Warriors to Steelport. All they had to do was crush the Saints and they'd rule the world. Sokka didn't plan on kicking another gang out of Steelport.

Sokka waited with baited breath while his Father aimed a snipper at Caterina's head, who was in a deep kiss with her right-hand man Johnny Gat.

Katara thought this was amusing, yet sweet. Here they were, out in the open, kissing, in the middle of a gun fight.

Hakoda gripped the weapon tightly, his eyes locked on his target. It took Katara a while to snap out of her daze and finally know what was going on.

Katara was fond of the Saints. Caterina was a very motivating person to Katara. Being able to rise from the ashes of nothing and actually take charge of a gang, was pretty amazing.

Katara snapped out of her thoughts and quickly grabbed the weapon from her Father and knocked him in the head with it, making Hakoda fall to the ground. Katara knew what would happen. So she wasn't surprised when she saw Sokka running towards her.

She simply moved to the side hoping he'd just run off the roof. He surley went tumbling down, but he just in time grabbed Katara's leg, sending her down with him. Katara quickly searched the building for something to grab on to. She caught sight of a ledge two feet from the ground and grabbed onto it. Sokka had jumped down and Katara was losing her grip on the ledge. She smiled in pleasure as she heard him scream in pain,and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him clutching his arm.

Pain suddenly rushed to her hand when she saw a bullet come past her head and into her hand. Luckly it was just a graze, but the pain was strong enought to make her fall from the building, injuring her ankle.

Sokka slammed Katara against a nearby wall making her vision blur a bit. She simply kicked him hard in his stomache making him slam into a blue Raycaster. The loud car alarm rang in everyone's ears. At this point, everyone had stopped doing what they were doing, and watching them closley. Including Gat and Caterina.

"You've betrayed us for the last time!"Sokka shouted. He wiped blood from an oozing cut that was painted across his forehead. They circled eachother, all of their anger bottled up all of these years are ready to explode.

"I can't believe you're so arrogant!"Katara hissed. They stop circling eachother, and move into their fighting positions. Sokka grabs a nearby beer bottle and Katara pulls out one of her swords.

Caterina is perplexed. One minute she's sharing a passionate kiss with Gat. The next, two crazy idiots come falling from a building, fighting eachother. Something about the way Katara twisted Sokka's broken arm, making a painful cry escape his lips, made Caterina smile.

Sokka hits Katara with the bottle and it injures her arm, the broken glass splits her skin open, and she grits her teeth in pain. Satisfied with his work, Sokka grins.

Before Katara can make the next hit, Hakoda is off of the roof and running towards them.

"Sokka, I'm done."Katara said. She droped her blue Water Tribe Warrior band on the bloodied ground under was maditory for everyone to wear. Sokka raises his eyebrows in confusion. "With all of this, this... competition between us. The way you've been a favorite in our Father's eyes, how you want me to watch you remake Jackass every three seconds, how I'm second compared to you in our Father's eyes."

"Katara that's not true." Sokka said, voice a bit softer. "Yes it is, and you know it's true." She looked towards her father who is looking down at the ground and gives him a cold smirk.

"See,he can't even look me in the eyes."Katara said laughing, dryly. "You and I both know something he doesn't know, so let's keep that a secret..." She laughs again.

"What's she talking about, Dad?" Sokka asked

"If you'll excuse me, I have a job to apply for." Katara said, turning around.

"Wait!"Caterina screamed after Katara. She turns around surprised that it's THE Caterina, but also relaxed for some reason.

"That was some pretty good ass kicking back there." Caterina said. "How'd you like to join the Saints."

"Me... join the Saints?"Katara asks. Catriana nods slightly annoyed. The next lines are barley audiable for Katara, " I'd be honored!"

A new adventure begins with fierce new enemies, new allies, action and drama, a collaboration between Fasionablylateasusual and Let Your Imagination Run Wild comes an adventure that will test the Saints like never before, will it be their end?... or their true beginning?...


	2. Family reunion

Caterina sat on the sofa sorting out the parachutes on the glass table, her iPod blaring out Burns' song Lies. Gat sneaked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently, the hum she got from his body against hers hummed through her shoulders downwards signalling it was Gat to her.

She smiled and rested back, laid her head back on his stomach and relaxed.

Looking up she caught him looking down at her and he smiled at her, he didn't notice the gloved hands moving to the sides of his head, Caterina quickly jumped up pulling him with her and over the sofa. The song had changed to Nicky Romeros Toulouse, the beat thrummed through her body and Gat stood up straight and turned around noticing the people behind the sofa.

5 men stood each dressed the same and each of them had the same cold eyes, the eyes of killers, they wore red and black camouflaged Army Combat Uniforms a camo for urban engagements with skull face balaclavas, their armour consisted a futuristic version of the tactical vest which was loaded with knives and looked quite slim. Black Berets sat atop their heads with some sort of military insignia sewn on. She took of her heels and Gat cracked his knuckles, a pissed off look on his face told her he was ready for a fight, smiling he hopped over the sofa with her and they engaged the enemy, Gat took two of them while Cat took the other three. Gat held his own and Cat charged one, he went for a right hook, she dodged downwards and rammed her elbow into his gut, he took the hit but showed little pain which surprised her.

His armour wouldn't have been able to stop him from feeling pain from the hit, Trained... the word popped into her head, she did an uppercut and landed it dead on his chin snapping his head backwards. Cat grabbed one his knives as he stumbled backwards, it was a vicious looking knife called the ACB-90 if she recalled, spinning around to meet the second enemy she eyed him as he pulled a Black Combat Hatchet from behind him.

Cat looked at Gat who was still fighting, looking away was a mistake, her eyes snapped back to her enemy who was already straight in-front of her, he brought the Hatchet downwards fast, she blocked it with her knife, he went to kick her and with her free arm she grabbed his calf, with him on one leg she pushed forward knocking him onto his back.

She sat on top of him, grabbed one of his knives and thrust it into his neck, blood immediately flowed from his neck and pooled around him, as his gargling stopped Cat ripped the knife from his throat and spun around towards the other two enemies. Blood showered from his throat and created a sort of fountain behind Cat, fear tactics always worked on enemies, but these soldiers didn't flinch, didn't react in any way to the gruesome sight which unnerved her.

These guys were trained AND fearless, something wasn't right, Cats scar itched and she looked right to the elevator, the lights above signalled some one was coming up, this chilled her, something was definitely wrong. Armed with two knives she attacked the last two, they both wielded twin Hatchets and engaged her, they blocked her attacks and she blocked theirs, flurry after flurry of blows were exchanged between the trio until Cat parried them both and rammed a knife into both of them they dropped their Hatchets and looked down at Cats hands holding the knife that had penetrated their waists, she twisted them and with a pull ripped the knives from her victims.

The hooks on each of the blades ripped their insides out, they collapsed and blood pooled around them, Cats breathing was hard and sweat dewed on her skin, spending so much time fighting gangsters had lessened her skill a bit. Her bare feet felt warm, she looked down and their blood had touched her feet, disgusted she turned away to help Gat who just finished his last guy, walking over she left little bloody footprints behind her, Gat hugged her and held her at a distance, he seemed to be looking her over for some reason.

Cat pulled her earphones out, "What?" she asked, "I'm just seeing if you're hurt." he said in a rush, Cat rolled her eyes, "I'm fine." she reassured Gat looked at her face blood trickled from his lip and she wiped it away with a finger, "I've already lost you once, never again Cat I will not lose you again." he said worriedly.

She smiled happy he was there, the elevator dinged and they turned towards it, her scar going crazy, she gulped as the doors opened, a single man walked out, a black beret with the same insignia as the others sat atop his head. A white tank top didn't hide the muscles below very well, he was slim but looked strong, his muscular arms adorned with arms were folded and he wore combat trousers with the same camo as the others.

His face was covered by a skull balaclava with sunglasses covering his eyes, Gat rushed him and Cat screamed at him to stop but it was too late. Gat threw a punch but the man grabbed his fist and then his neck, Gat was lifted off the ground and he stared at the man with nothing but anger, "Hmph, you will soon feel the fear, my enemies always do." he said in a Russian accent.

Gat couldn't breath, his throat compressed in an iron grip made sharp little popping noises, Cat watched in horror frozen in place with fear, _Gat needs you! Attack! NOW!_ She screamed at herself in her head, gulping she sprinted at the enemy willing her body forward. The enemy noticed this, released Gats' hand and punched his face breaking Gats' glasses, he threw him aside and Gat landed with a thud, he immediately gasped for breath, a hand print on his neck.

Cat went for a roundhouse kick and connected it with the side of his head full force, he just backhanded her with his right hand whipping her threw the air, blood spluttered from her mouth when she hit the floor with an "oof", spitting some blood out she stood when he she heard him walk her way.

She was down on one knee when he got in-front of her, he kneed her in the face, grabbed her by her hoodie and flipped her over him and onto her back, her vision blurred and head ringing she looked up at his face, he was tall but she couldn't really gauge how tall he was.

Blood poured from her nose and some trickled from her mouth, he squatted down and looked at her, taking the beret and glasses off he threw them away and pulled the balaclava off, black hair framed a cold, princely face. "Hello dear sister." Cats brother sneered at her, his ice blue eyes stared into her own.

Cat stared at her brothers face, Gats coughs could be heard in the background, she turned onto her side and coughed up some blood, "Bastard, I'll kill you for hurting him!" she yelled at him, "Tut tut tut mind your language." he slammed a fist down onto her head when he said the last part, Caterinas head rang loud with pain. She gritted her teeth, the elevator dinged again, booming footsteps charged towards her brother looking up he saw Oleg shoulder barge him and sending him flying into the sofa creating a large dent.

The brute lifted Cat up "Comrade get Gat and escape Pierce has a car downstairs." she nodded and ran for Gat, her brother cracked his knuckles and neck, rolled his shoulders and squared his eyes with Olegs. He punched Oleg hard snapping his head back, Oleg punched him back spinning him around, he then grabbed his head in one hand and slammed his face into the ground.

He shot up quickly and punched Oleg hard in the gut, his muscles bulged and veins popped with the strength he used, Oleg "oofed" and let his guard down, her brother launched his fist into the brutes face staggering him, Cat flipped over Oleg, her brother hadn't recovered yet and she went for another stronger roundhouse kick flipping him over the sofa and onto the glass table smashing it. "Dragunov," Gat moved to stand beside her and Oleg, "it's over." glass crunched as Dragunov rose from the ground and looked at his sister.

He barely seemed fazed, but he knew his chances were limited, too many variables hadn't been counted, she knew her brother wasn't stupid and that he'd quit when he knew he should, he paced in-front of them he turned his throat mic on something they didn't see. "Привести в оленьи." he turned and ran out to the heli-pad. Cats eyes went wide, Dragunov launched himself off the heli-pad and two Russian Hinds flew up with missiles primed.

Missiles came flying at the Penthouse and hit with deadly force sending the trio flying backwards, Tony Igys' Summer Rain played on Cats' iPod, the whole penthouse shifted downwards creating a slope, the furniture began sliding out the windows as more missiles cam flying at them. The explosions caused some of the roof to crumble and the floor to collapse, debris almost hit them as the Hinds unleashed a hail of bullets towards them.

The floor shifted downwards again and they began to roll downwards whilst narrowly missing bullets, looking down she saw the parachutes caught on some debris, "OLEG GRAB A CHUTE!" she roared over the noise. He grabbed one and when he fell out opened it and floated down, some debris hit Gats head knocking him out cold, Cat grabbed him and just reached the last chute before falling out the penthouse.

She launched the chute and just grabbed hold of Gats' jacket in time, the extra weight made them float down quicker and they slapped the ground hard and rolled before stopping, Cat had injured her arm seeing as she couldn't move it and blood flowed from it. She spit some blood out and moved over to Gat, he was still breathing and relief washed through her, she knew they had to escape, she looked around herself and saw chaos. Military operatives all wearing the red and black camo were in full-scale combat with the Saints and the Saints were losing, their bodies littered the ground, and their enemies had better training and equipment.

Cat gulped, she really didn't know how they were going to win this war, her desperate eyes searched for help while she held Gat close to her, Oleg battled with the enemy but would soon be down and out. The force was just to overwhelming, a huge crack and boom sounded over them as the penthouse fell down and crashed down onto the street, dust, dirt and debris flew into the air, Cat coughed and tried to shield Gat from the dust.

A Saint Bulldog rolled up beside them, Oleg in the back with two Krukovs battling of the enemy forces, the door opened and Pierce got out, grabbed Johnny and threw him into the back of he car, Katara sat in the passenger seat yelling at him to hurry up while he helped up Cat, he put her in the back to and jumped back into the drivers seat, speeding of as soon as his foot hit the pedal.

Cat took her hoodie off and wiped the blood, sweat and dirt from her face and wiped Gats face clean too, bullets hit the Bulldog but seeing as it was bullet-proof it didn't matter, Katara looked into the mirror and at Cats face. Cat seemed distant, her mind some where else while she looked over Gats body, his head laid in her lap, "Boss what's the plan." she asked, Cat snapped back to reality, looking out the back four Sandstorms were in pursuit of them, their gunners firing at Oleg.

"Give me a gun." Cat ordered and held a hand out, Katara handed her a fully upgraded TEK Z-10, opening the sunroof Cat stood up and opened fire at the pursuers, "GET US TO THE DOCKS PIERCE NOW!" she ordered. Kataras eyes went wide, Water Tribe Warriors territory... she thought as she looked at Pierce. He stepped on the gas and they shot forward getting faster and faster, one of the Hinds rounded the corner behind the Sandstorms and joined the chase raining bullets down at them.

They raced through the streets, no matter how many they killed another pair on a Sandstorm joined them, bullets flew all around them, pedestrians dived to safety from the chaos of the battle, Dead by Aprils' Promise Me blared into Cats ears but she didn't care. Gat needs to be protected and she needed to kill Dragunov somehow and deal with the Syndicate and the Water Tribe Warriors.

Josh rounded the corner on his Nyte Blade super-bike with Shaundi on the back firing back at the enemy, they entered the docks and the sea air drifted in around them, the peacefulness torn apart "Park us by those containers!" Cat shouted.

The Saints hoped out of the tenacious vehicle and Caterina gently helped Gat out. They admired the dead bodies lying motionless on the ground. The sky was coal grey and the air was starting to get brumal, with swarms of birds flying above them. Something about this setting caused Caterina to worry.

"Who were those guys?" Shaundi asked, perplexed and sore as everyone examined his or her wounds. Josh was quick to answer, " I don't know, but they put up a fight."

"I'll explain later." Caterina sighed, tiredly.

Caterina looked at a tense Katara who rubbed her stiff neck. "You okay?" She asked, fixing her earphones. Katara shook her head, "We have about, ten or twenty seconds before the Water Tribe Warriors attack us."

Cat rubbed her head, "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Katara reloaded her AR-55. "This is where my Dad would get his shipments..." Caterina raised her eyebrows. "Weapons, they're shipped from Thailand. From Pipe Bombs to Reaper Drones, he gets it all." Katara explained.

"So this is the Warriors territory, which should be guarded heavily, yes?" Oleg asked Katara, who nodded and stared off into the distance.

_Dragonuv can't attack us anymore, his army is badly damaged and they should be down for a bit..._ Caterina thought.

Soon, a large, blue plane carrying something large and round flew above them. Caterina squinted at the heavy object being lifted. "It's a bomb." Caterina said, surprisingly.

Katara looked at Caterina with her deep blue eyes and smiled. Their eyes went to the bomb, then back at eachother. The girls aimed their guns at the aircraft. At the exact same time their bullets fired at the plane which slowed to a stop. The bullets darted toards the plane and as soon as they were an inch away from the plane, the plane swirved down away from the hail and dropped the bomb.

"We should maybe get the fuck out of here, right?" Pierce asked quickly. Caterina shook her head, " Wait."

The bomb crashed on top of a silver platform that stood by itself. The fulminant force shook the earth sending fire and explosions ten miles away from them. A building collapsed sending the Saints to the ground.

"See, we destroyed several mines that protected this area from bums or any other threats," Katara explained, yelling. Debris flew though the air. This really won't help Caterina's lungs.

"I called a T Sub to base so we should be safe now!" Katara yelled over the explosions. Caterina hovered over Gat. "In English please!" Caterina yelled annoyed.

"A technology powered Submarine is coming to get us! It was pretty easy to understand!" Katara yelled hysterically. "Don't push it, Sugarqueen!" Caterina Spat back.

It'd been the nickname Katara's old Best Friend gave her, how could Caterina know about it?

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Katara questioned, shouting. "You're bland Personality wise, you're like the kind of girl that'd write Twilight Fanfiction during her free time. I guess I think that because I've only known you for about, two days. You're also very independent and you can still kick ass also! That's what I like about you!" Caterina shouted, dodging a piece of metal.

"Aw, that so sweet! I actually hate Twilight!" Katara screamed. "Yeah vampires that sparkle... I can live without!" Cat yelled, laughing.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE HAVING THIS FUCKING CONVERSATION!" Shaundi yelled covering her face.

The shaking stopped and they all breathed a sigh of relief, Cat went over to Oleg who was covering Gat so nothing fell on him, "We have to move." Cat said as she and Oleg took Gat to the car. Pierces phone rang and so did Shaundis, Katara looked at Cat a little confused and Josh got back on his bike.

"There's no hurry." Katara said as she moved over to Caterina, she looked at Katara, "Look at them." she pointed to her two lieutenants, Katara observed them pace around, Shaundi bit her nails while Pierce seemed jumpy. In the background explosions could be heard, the city was a war-zone, "Dragunov isn't as much of a pushover as I thought." mumbled Cat as Katara watched Steelport burn.

"Sugarqueen can this sub of yours get us to Stilwater?" Cat asked as she sat on the floor, rain poured down on them and she sighed as it rolled over her skin. "Course it can." Katara replied, "Well great because we need to re-group, re-arm and fight back." Cat looked determined all of a sudden, Katara looked into her eyes and saw a fire burning there.

Cars could be heard rolling up to the, the crumbled warehouses providing cover for them, Caterina smirked, "Get ready."

Meanwhile...

Dragunov walked amongst the rubble that was the Saints HQ, he looked up to the building it once rested upon and smiled, a Mil Mi-26 chopper flew over head blowing the smoke that billowed from the Saints HQ away. A soldier jogged across the street and up to Dragunov, "The Elites have arrived sir!" he stood to attention and saluted him.

Dragunovs smile grew wider showing teeth, "Good, radio them and tell them to meet Me." he ordered.

After the elephantine vehicle showed up, Gat and Cat were rushed to the infirmary Katara had built inside. Shaundi, Pierce, Josh, and Oleg wanted to have a look around. Katara decided to give them a tour quickly because she was worried about Caterina and Gat.

The first room was the 'Chill Room' in the words of Pierce. There was a long white couch in the shape of an 'O' around a glass coffee table in the centre. There was a blue bar table off to the far right side of the room. Katara picked up a remote and pointed it to a window. The image changed from a random closed window to water and a few fishes swimming outside the window.

"This is what it looks like outside." She explained lazily. She never really enjoyed showing people around her Submarine, they mostly got over excited or just refused to leave.

"When did you get this?" Shaundi asked taking a seat on the couch. Katara crossed her arms, "This was a present from Hakoda for my 17th Birthday."

"You got THIS for your 17th Birthday?" She asked surprised. Katara simply nodded, "This is nothing my brother, Sokka got his own Island."

After everyone got settled in Katara decided to check on Caterina and Gat in the infirmary. Katara reached the small white room and took a small look inside the window that showed the inside of the small compartment, she saw Gat asleep in a bed connected to a lot of tubes. A nurse applied different medicines to the deep gash in Cat's arm, but the medication didn't seem to take any affect on her injury.

Katara opened the door of the small room and smiled gently at Cat. Caterina returned the small gesture and looked down at her hands.

"I can take it from here." Katara said to the female nurse. The nurse nodded and stood from her seat in front of Cat and quickly left the room. Katara gently grabbed Cat's arm and picked up the previous medication that was added, and read the label.

"This wasn't even what she was supposed to give you!" Katara yelled. Caterina laughed as Katara threw the small bottle in the trash.

"How do you feel, Boss?" Katara asked Cat who was looking at Gat. Caterina shook her head as if she was bringing herself back from a daydream, but Katara knew that she was worried about Gat. Katara also knew that being the Boss meant that you always had to live up to the hard-ass facade that everyone expected you to live.

An awkward silence ensued as Cat paused looking at Katara who quickly removed her gaze to a picture on the wall to avoid any comforting that Katara knew Caterina would refuse. It was a very cold gesture but it was for the best...Katara thought.

"I've felt worse I guess." Cat answered squinting at Katara. Katara nodded awkwardly and took a small little bottle from the tiny purple case in Katara's bracelet, which was hidden by her shirtsleeve.

Katara gently opened the bottle and poured a drip of the blue liquid onto the wound in Cat's arm. The liquid stung at first but it tickled to Caterina and it sent soothing waves of comfort to the rest of her body.

Caterina stared at the medicine astonished as it sparkled and melted into her skin. "What the hell? Is this some kind of new amazing drug!?" Cat asked excitedly.

Katara laughed, "No it's an old medicine my mother taught me how to make." Cat watched Katara reach to touch the beautiful blue necklace on Katara's neck but she drew her hand back angrily.

Cat felt a little wired but brought up a new subject. "Can she teach me how to make it? Or is she running with your Brother and your father?" Cat said to Katara who looked like she was fighting back tears.

"No, she's not... Look I really don't wanna talk about this." Katara said looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Katara." Cat said looking into Katara's blue eyes, which were fixated on the marble floor.

Katara soon stood up quietly, "You need to rest, if you need anything...press that button on the wall." Katara said pointing to a red button above Cat's head.

Caterina nodded as Katara left quietly.


End file.
